


Patch

by redseeker



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brainwashing, Cortical Psychic Patch, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron takes Starscream in his mind whilst linked to him with the cortical psychic patch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch

“You’re right,” Megatron said. “There have been good times, too.”

Beside them, a new image formed. Starscream on his hands and knees, Megatron driving his spike into him; it blurred and changed into Starscream on his back with his feet on Megatron’s shoulders as the old mech pounded him, and then changed again, this time Megatron had his spike in Starscream’s mouth.

Starscream – the real Starscream – flushed and his wings dipped, the tips quivering. He felt deep shame and embarrassment mingling deliciously with lust. Transfixed with the blurry run-on display of memories, he stood still as Megatron circled him and closed in from behind. One of Megatron’s hands closed on his shoulder and made the seeker jump. He gave a small yelp and made a forcible effort to stop himself from flinching away. Megatron massaged his shoulder, his grip not hard enough to hurt but enough to remind Starscream of the strength and force in it.

“I expect there to be plenty more of the same, should I allow you to return,” Megatron said. “In fact, I demand it.” His hand slid from Starscream’s shoulder up to the back of his neck. Starscream experienced a full-body shiver, and he closed his eyes. The memories didn’t stop playing – he could see them, still. “Consider it a condition of your return,” Megatron went on. He stepped in close, and Starscream could feel the heat of his frame against his back. “Starting now…”

Megatron’s hand slipped around the front of Starscream’s throat and gripped. Starscream gasped, forced himself to remain still. He couldn’t, his fear won out, and he squirmed and tried to get free. Megatron tightened his hold on Starscream’s slender neck, threatening to crush it. Megatron’s other hand snaked down Starscream’s body and came to rest on his codpiece. “Open,” Megatron said, manipulating the panel and trying to undo the catches. Starscream whimpered and obeyed. “You’re going to watch,” Megatron growled.

Starscream did watch – he could nothing  _but_  watch as his memory-self was taken again and again by a phantom Megatron. Currently his double was on his knees, lavishing slavish attention on his master’s erect spike. He was a shameful picture of depravity, devoid of dignity or poise as he slobbered all over Megatron’s spike, sucking and slurping like some mindless whore. Shame stung Starscream’s spark to the core, but he still couldn’t tear his optics away. Heat throbbed in his whole frame, and the light in the memory-space seemed to take on a hazy blue tinge.

He continued to watch his depraved memories as the real Megatron lifted him onto his cock. He entered him from behind, holding his weight like it was nothing, and battered his spike into Starscream’s tiny valve with a few determined thrusts. Starscream moaned and kicked, grabbed onto Megatron’s hands with his own, and his wings fluttered. His valve was wet, however – soaking from watching the erotic show his memories were putting on. Megatron held Starscream’s waist and lifted and lowered him, moving him up and down like a toy and grunting as his spike finally bottomed out in the little seeker’s valve. Starscream gave a long, breathy moan; he had missed his. Primus damn it all, even considering everything else, in his time away he  _had_  missed his master’s spike, he had craved the way it stretched him and filled him, had yearned to feel his lord inside him.

After a while Megatron lowered them to the shadowy floor and took Starscream on his hands and knees. Starscream panted and kept his gaze fixed on the memory scene. Megatron switch positions again, flipped Starscream onto his back and rammed into him again. Starscream wailed. At some point reality and memory blurred together; he and Megatron relived every tryst of four million years, and Starscream didn’t know where present and past separated. He was watching himself being fucked by his master even as it happened, and his whole world, every part of his mind throbbed with need and desire. Megatron didn’t fill just his body – he fucked his mind, filled his entire being with himself, his essence, overpowering memories of his dominance and his lust… Starscream gasped helplessly as he was filled and taken over entirely, and when he came screaming his mind shattered in a whole new way, and Megatron’s essence flooded in to fill the cracks it made.

He lost his sense of time. Megatron fucked him and filled him a hundred, a thousand times and more, Starscream no longer knew or cared. They were locked in a deep and unholy union, and Starscream was utterly and wholly conquered, subjugated under Megatron’s will.

Eventually, Megatron withdrew. Starscream whimpered and tried to cling onto him, and Megatron shushed him. “Stay here awhile, Starscream,” he purred. “I have an army to run, but you? You can afford such luxuries. A small gift to show my gratitude for bringing me the Keys.” As Megatron withdrew from Starscream’s mind, he was replaced by memories. Starscream was too weak to move as a copy of his lord moved in to replace him. He relived it all again, over and over, files overlapping, new dreams rewriting existing data. He moaned and writhed, lost in his dreams, being endlessly taken by his lord.

In the medical bay of the _Nemesis_ , back in the real world, Megatron had Knock Out remove the cable from his helm as he disengaged from the patch link. On the table beside him, Starscream lay still comatose.

“What about him?” Knock Out asked, gesturing to the seeker.

Megatron smirked darkly. “Leave him where he is. I will return to wake him later.” It would be interesting to see if Starscream’s mind would break, or if he could bear up under such torment. Megatron thought it would thrill him to find out.


End file.
